Death and Despair
by ClemenLemon
Summary: Clementine has a surprise when Richmond is invaded by a farmiliar face, gets split up from Javi, Gabe, Eleanor and Tripp.
1. chapter 1

**AN: This takes place 1 year after Javi gained control of Richmond, Clementine found AJ and brought him back safe, Gabe reunited with Mari (Mari didn't die in this) and Clint has been imprisoned.**

Clementine woke up in her cramped Richmond apartment on her couch and felt awful. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She groaned. The door opens slowly and Mariana peeked through the door. "Oh, hey, Mari."

"Hi!" The girl said giddily.

Gabe wants to see- a dios mio! What happened!?"

"I went out drinking with Javi and Gabe."

"Should you even be drinking?"

"I dunno, what does Gabe wanna see?"

She said quickly. "He wants to see y-" Mari was cut off by the sound of gunfire, screaming and explosions.

This could not be good.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck!?" Clementine shouted. She quickly grabbed Mariana's hand and ran down the staircase of her apartment. "Fuck. Javi has AJ!" Clem said. She exited the building to see fire, smoke and muzzle flashes, Javier was in the middle of the park and a man with a socket wrench ran up to him and smacked him square in the nose, Javi quickly sprung his 1911 out of his holster and shot him dead. Javi caught sight of Clem and Mari and ran over to them. "Javi, where's AJ?!" "Eleanor took him! Along with Gabe, Tripp, Conrad and god knows who else!" "Who did this?!" Mari asked. "Some crazy fuck called Carver or some shit! Got his assistant's walkie!" No fucking way. Clementine killed him 2 years ago with a M1014, he couldn't be alive! "Let's get the fuck-!" Clem was cut out by Carver yelling, "There they are! Knock 'em out!" Javi ran up to a man wielding a 1911 and the man quickly cold cocked him, and then he was onto Mari and Clem. Clem ran over to the man, knife drawn and she kicked him in the leg but he delivered a quick punch to the face which made her bleed and fall flat on the floor out cold. Mari tried to grab Clem but the man swiftly whacked her square on the forehead with his 1911.


	3. 3

Gabe's POV

It had been a day since me, Kate, Eleanor and AJ escaped Richmond, we didn't know if Clem, Mari or Javi were alive but we came across a survivor in the middle of the road and she had someone my age with her, the older woman was named Shel and the teen, Becca. They said they would take us back to a safe camp to get some fuel, food, water even a shower! Eleanor decided we should go since in the rush of escaping Richmond, Kate's wound opened up again and she'd been bleeding all over the car. When we made it to the camp some people were waiting outside, this guy, Wyatt? I think his name was... I don't know. Anyway he brought us inside and everyone kept talking about this Carver guy, I don't know who he is but a red haired woman brought us back to a little site where we could rest and said her name was Bonnie, so we sat down and went to sleep.

Clem's POV

"Clem! Clem! Clementine, wake up!"

"What? Where am I?"

"Clem, we've been taken back to Gabe and Eleanor and Kate!" Mari said in a very, very, very giddy tone.

"Why have I got a bandage on my head?"

"A guy hit you with his gun." So after she said that she grabbed my shoulder and brought me over to Gabe and AJ, Gabe was very happy to see me and he gave me a massive hug and kissed me (we decided to date after Richmond had fallen) and then I picked up AJ and swung him around and held him like the monkey held Simba in the Lion King. After that Mari, me and Gabe decided we go after Javi and Carver, since he had Javi in his office it'd be a slam dunk to get him. Eleanor and Kate still weren't sure if we should do this but we said we could handle ourselves, so we decided upon doing it tomorrow night when no-one would be awake except for Carver of course. We were all tired even after a rest so we needed to get some more, Gabe and I settled into the bottom bunk but I was gonna be quite uncomfortable so I took off my boots, red jacket and hat. Gabe took his beanie off revealing some beautiful brown bangs and his jacket revealing a shitty shirt that said 'swag' and we went to sleep AJ and Eleanor in the top bunk and Kate on the medical bed.


End file.
